


Free! Drabble Collection

by vitious



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/vitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of all the drabbles in the Free! fandom that I've posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MakoHaru - Cuddling on the Couch

When it came to relationships Makoto still considered himself to be in the learning stage. Haruka, however, seemed to take to it like swimming: effortlessly, naturally, and enthusiastically. He was the one that constantly surprised Makoto by asking to come to his house and stay the night, the one that barely batted an eyelash when he reached out to clasp Makoto’s hand under the table, the one that pressed a quick kiss to Makoto’s mouth whenever they walked home from school together.

Makoto thought that maybe Haru liked throwing him off-balance, liked doing things that made Makoto’s heart feel full, made him feel like he was falling, helplessly, for Haruka all over again. It wasn’t fair, really, that Haru seemed eager to do things with him, seemed excited when he found new ways to make Makoto blush or smile. Thankfully Haru also likes familiar things, likes going to Makoto’s house and playing video games, and that gave Makoto some time to breathe around the swelling that Haru caused in his heart.

Things feel normal as they play, casual, until he feels a gentle nudge against his shoulder. Smiling, he glances down, only to blink when he notices Haru staring up at him, a look of determined concentration on his face. Makoto sobers, looking startled and perplexed as silence stretches between them for a few long moments.

"Ah… Haru?" Makoto questions finally; it’s rare that he can’t read his friend—no, boyfriend—and a bit disconcerting.

"You should lay down." Haru responds, gently nudging Makoto with his shoulder again.

"Eh?" Makoto blinks, completely caught off guard, but finds himself complying, shifting to recline against the arm of the sofa, giving Haruka a curious look. "Why—"

Haru huffs, gently setting aside his controller before he suddenly climbed on top of the larger swimmer, laying on top of him. “Tired.”

"H-Haru!" Makoto did his best to keep his voice quiet but wasn’t certain he succeeded; his cheeks were hot, even as he twisted his head around to make sure nobody was watching.

Haru didn’t answer, his eyes fluttering as he settled against Makoto’s muscular chest. One of his hands curled around the taller teen’s bicep, the other absently trailing over Makoto’s collarbone. Makoto’s face grew impossibly redder, throat working as he swallowed nervously, hesitantly curling an arm around Haru’s waist.

"Your heart is beating really loud." Haru mumbled and, if Makoto didn’t know better, he’d have sworn Haruka sounded amused.

"O-of course it is!" Makoto responded, voice hushed and exasperated. "You surprised me."

"Is it a good surprise?" Haru questioned, tilting his head up to look at him.

It was then that it struck Makoto that maybe Haru was just as nervous as he was, but he just couldn’t see it due to his own shyness. He blinked then smiled, gently running his fingers through Haru’s hair with his free hand, slowly relaxing beneath his boyfriend.

"Yes." He answered, giving Haru one of those warm, fond smiles that, until a few weeks ago, he hadn’t dared to show unless Haru wasn’t looking. "It’s a good surprise."


	2. NitoRin, SeiGou - Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's blood, gore, and implied cannibalism in this

They were the lures, the bait, the hunters, always the ones that had to smile and laugh each time they brought someone home with them, even when they knew what would happen.  Initially they had fought, they had refused, their horror outweighing any form of fondness or affection.  However after a few months their protests slowly faded, their desire beginning to overcome their morals, and, together, Nitori and Mikoshiba began to lure people to their deaths.

It was always together, the Matsuoka siblings more than happy to share a kill together, and when their lovers lured their prey into the home they all shared, that was when the screaming started.  Rin always struck first, his fangs digging into their victim’s, a young man this time, throat, aiming to silence him as quickly as possible.  Gou came next, settling down with her brother to consume their victim, but, like always, she looked up at the two men hovering in the entryway and gestured for them to come closer.

Despite himself, Seijuro felt himself moving towards her despite the blood splattered across her cheek, a result of Rin’s sloppy eating, and sat next to her, drawn like a moth to a flame.  Her eyes were full of fondness as she reached out, trailing fingers over his cheek, the gesture both affectionate and possessive.  Distantly he registered the fact that Aiichiro had settled on the opposite side, next to Rin, as Gou leaned in and gently brushed their lips together.

"Seijuro-kun~" she cooed at him, gently stroking his cheeks. "You’re such a good boy.  One day we’ll do this together."

It should have made him panic, should have made him disgusted but, instead, he smiled. “Gou-chan…”

She smiled brightly at him, gently pressing a finger to his lips, her eyes going heavy lidded. “I’ll reward you properly after dinner, okay?”

Seijuro nodded, watching her as she turned away to eat, his eyes heavy-lidded.  Part of him screamed at him that everything was horribly, horribly wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  Even as Gou’s fangs elongated and she began to eat, blood smearing across her mouth and cheeks, she looked beautiful to him.  He wanted to touch her, wanted to kiss her, wanted hold her in his arms despite the horror, horror which seemed to grow less and less alarming every time he experienced it.

"Ai." Seijuro looked up when he heard the breathless whisper, heat rising in his cheeks as noticed that Nitori had slid into Rin’s lap and that, at some point, they had kissed, evidenced by the blood smeared across Nitori’s mouth.

"Rin… Please…" Nitori gasped, his fingers tangled in the other boy’s hair.

Wet fingers gently gripped Seijuro’s chin, turning his head so he could lock gazes with Gou, who was smiling at him. “When you both become like us, we’ll share everything.  Wouldn’t you like that, Seijuro-kun?”

Seijuro’s mind screamed no, but he ignored it, instead smiling and licking his lips.  “Yes.  I’d like that.”


	3. MakoHaru - Sea Monsters & Drowning

Halloween was dull in Iwatobi.  Sure there a few parties, but he’d missed most of them due to the fact that he had to take Ren and Ran trick-or-treating.  Afterwards he had needed a break from his family so, with an apologetic smile, he’d gone out to take a walk.

Makoto didn’t know how long he had been walking, but it had to have been a while as he found himself at the beach.  He paused, turning his head to stare out at the waves gently licking the shore, his chest aching duly as he watched the water move.  For the first time in years he felt the urge to swim, too feel the cool water against his skin, to simply float on the surface and stare up at the stars.  He hadn’t gone swimming since the last time he’d swam with Haruka.  His eyes still burned whenever he thought of the other boy, thought of the funeral without a body, thought of the accusatory looks and pitying stares.

For a few long minutes he simply stared, trying to forget about that night, that time in which everything had gone horribly wrong.  Swallowing thickly he gave the water a determined look before crouching down and removing his shoes and socks, setting them neatly aside.  Next went his shirt, folded carefully on top of his shoes, then his pants, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.  He wasn’t certain why he so desperately wanted to swim, why he was so determined to forget the fact that he had caused his best friend’s death in order to do so, but he moved towards the water anyways, allowing the waves to lap at his feet.

In a few strides he was waist deep in the water, a few more and the water was up to his chest, then he was floating, treading water.  It felt good, familiar, almost as if he was coming home after a long time away.  He moved to float on his back in the water, staring up at the sky, at the bright, full moon casting silver light across the water, and felt at peace.  Despite how cold the water was in late October, it felt good against his skin, at least for a brief period of time.

There was a soft splashing noise, causing him to turn his head, curious, wondering if there was anyone else out there swimming.  If there was, well, word did tend to spread quickly in Iwatobi and he really wanted to avoid that.  Makoto came out of his float, glancing around and frowning when he didn’t see anyone or anything moving at the surface of the water.  Feeling suddenly wary, there was always the possibility of something being in the water with him, after all, he slowly began to swim back towards the shore, swimming backwards to keep an eye on the open water.

Makoto sucked in a startled gasp when his back hit something, moving to twist around only to be stopped by gentle hands curling around his biceps.  His pulse jumped in his throat as he twisted his head around to look at who was behind him, only for whoever it was to gently release him and circle around him.   Makoto let out a sheepish, nervous laugh when he noticed that it was one, just a normal boy like him and, two, a stranger.

"I’m so sorry." He apologized, ruffling his damp hair. "I wasn’t paying attention."

"Makoto?" the voice is soft but clear and horribly familiar.

Makoto blinked, staring at the man in front of him, his face mostly obscured by shadows and the darkness of his wet hair.  All he could see too clearly was one of the man’s eyes which were a deep, serene blue.  His lips parted to ask if they’d met before, deja vu niggling in the back of his mind, when he felt something brush against his leg, something much bigger than a simple fish, causing him to quickly look down at the water, his eyes wide.

"U-um I think there’s something—" Makoto began only to gasp when the boy’s hands gripped his face, drawing his attention, their gazes locked.

"I missed you." the boy breathed, his head tipping back as he drew a little closer, moonlight spilling across his cheeks and brightening the blue of his eyes.  "Why didn’t you come back?"

Makoto eyes went wide, shock running through him, then immediate denial, then confusion. “H-Haru…?”

"Stay here." Haruka—No, it couldn’t be—responded, his arms sliding around Makoto’s neck, pulling him closer.

Makoto felt the same, large object brush his legs, something which felt like a fin, like a _tail_ , and felt his blood run a little cold. “W-we should go back to shore—”

"Stay here."

"I… You’re just confused.  W-we’ll freeze out here if we stay."

"No.  The water loves me." the Haru lookalike answered, shaking his head. "It saved me.  Stay with me."

For some reason his protests died in his throat. “W-who are you?”

"My… Name?" the boy questioned, frowning. "Nanase… Haruka…"

"D-don’t you dare…" Makoto began, his eyes burning, hurt and anger warring in him. "Haru _died_ …”

"I did." the lookalike agreed, offering an all-too-familiar, tiny smile. "Then the water brought me back.  I’ve been alone though.  You never came back."

Makoto stared down at the man in front of him, searching his gaze, wanting to deny who it was, wanting to scream and protest, but those eyes…  Suddenly the boy that claimed to be Haru, claimed to the be that teen that had drowned during that awful storm, looked horribly sad, almost hurt.  It was an expression that made Makoto’s chest tighten and his eyes burn again; he didn’t want to believe but it was so tempting.

"H-Haru…" his voice was choked as he reached out to curl his fingers around the teen’s waist.

He nearly jerked back when his fingers brush skin that felt rubbery, wrong, his eyes going huge even as Haruka offered him a tiny, sad smile. “I can’t go back.”

"Haru, I can’t… I can’t stay here." Makoto answered, attempting to pull away.

Makoto winced as sharp nails dug into his neck and shoulder, holding him in place. “It’ll hurt at first, but then you’ll be with me.”

"H-Haru, w-wait!" Makoto panicked, tugging at Haru’s arms, attempting to get the boy to relinquish his hold.

"You’re scared of me." Haru murmured, looking pained. "I just don’t want to be alone anymore."

There was a strange tone to the boy’s voice, something that made Makoto loosen his hold and relax a little. “I… Don’t want you to be alone either.  I just…”

"We’ll be together.  Like before.  I remember… Kiss me?"

Makoto obeyed without hesitation, pressing their mouths gently together,  his arms curling around the other boy.  He felt strange, his thoughts clouded, and his entire world had narrowed to just Haru.  It was familiar and warm, making tears spill down his cheeks as they continued to kiss.  Distantly he thought he heard his name called, thought he could recognize the voice as Nagisa’s, but the years of longing made him clutch desperately at Haru, made him kiss the man in his arms desperately.

Suddenly everything went quiet, muffled, and face felt cold.  In the back of his mind, he realized that he was underwater, that he’d been drug down into the ocean.  He and Haru continued to kiss, even as his lungs began to burn, even as his body screamed for oxygen, it didn’t seem nearly as important as Haru.  Makoto felt his body began to die, felt himself begin to go numb, but it didn’t hurt, it felt good, because he was with Haru.


	4. SouMako - Accidental Clothing Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke-Also-Goes-To-Tokyo!AU

They’d been running late, that was the excuse he was going to give.  They’d gotten dressed in a hurry as they were both late for class, scrambling to get dressed around one another.  They’d both left separately and taken different ways to the Campus, the chilly fall air making him feel grateful that he’d grabbed his old swim club jacket.

Except he hadn’t.

It was when Sousuke sat down in the lecture hall, just barely on time and heaved a sigh of relief, that he realized his sleeve was white, not black.  It wasn’t often that he blushed, but he felt heat beginning to rise in his cheeks.  Thankfully nobody seemed to give him a second glance, not that he was incredibly social in class anyways, but _he_ knew, and that was enough to make him paranoid that someone would notice and ask him about it.

Sousuke’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he discreetly peeked at it, his cheeks reddening even further at the message he’d just received from Makoto. _Waaaah!  Sousuke!  I grabbed your jacket by mistake! (ι´Д｀)ﾉ  I’m so sorry!_

Sousuke quickly sent him a message for them to meet up and trade jackets after class and put his phone away.  However he couldn’t focus on the lecture, not when he realized that Makoto was running around campus dressed in _his_ Samezuka jacket.  It shouldn’t have been have been a big deal, but imagining Makoto in his jacket made him flush and stare pointedly down at his notebook as he did his best to take notes.  How was he supposed to do that, though, when, after a night like last night, Makoto was wearing _his_ clothing.

The rest of class seemed to drag on but, once it ended, Sousuke made a beeline for the small area that Makoto requested they meet up behind one of the buildings; nobody typically passed through there so, hopefully nobody would see them trade.  Makoto was already there and, when he looked over at him, he blushed and bit his lip, looking as if he wasn’t certain why he should be blushing: out of embarrassment or the fact that Sousuke was in his jacket.  Sousuke quickly glanced around before approaching his boyfriend, his fingers curling around the fabric of his Samezuka jacket.

"I like you wearing this." Sousuke admitted softly,

Makoto’s blush darkened and his eyes hooded. “I-I… I like…. How you look too.”

He was too adorable for someone of his size.  Sousuke quickly took another look around the area, noting it was still empty, before leaning down and pressing his lips against Makoto’s.  It was a firm kiss, but it was fast; homophobia wasn’t horrible on campus but Sousuke didn’t want to chance it.  He then straightened his boyfriend’s jacket, staring down at his chest before hesitantly looking up at him, noting that Makoto looked as if the last thing he wanted to do was go to his next class.

"I’ve changed my mind." Sousuke murmured. "Why don’t you come get your jacket after classes are over for the day?"

"S-Sousuke…" Makoto bit his lip, then nodded, looking a little guilty for agreeing so quickly. "Okay.  I…  I can’t wait for class to be over."

There was a tiny, nervous laugh at the end of the comment, as if Makoto wasn’t certain of how bold to be, making Sousuke smile. “Me either.  I’ll see you later, Makoto.”

They stared at one another for a lingering moment before they turned away and hurried off to class.  Once again, Sousuke barely made it to his on time, but that brief respite had been worth it.  Class was much easier to get through with the taste of Tachibana Makoto on his lips.


End file.
